Gas turbine engines are used to power compressor aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Exhaust products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft, fan, or propeller.
Some gas turbine compressors arrangements may have multiple stages of compression. Gas turbine engines multi-stage compression may include intercooler heat exchangers (intercoolers), disposed to cool the partially compressed gas between the multiple stages of compression.